Karmena Yankova and The Love Club
by bayfigo
Summary: 'I've done it again! I made a fool out of myself again! What is good about it though, is that I am so used to it that it became something like a fetish of mine. Failure equals pleasure.' OC/RL Teacher/Student
1. The Unexpected Guest

Hogwarts was a boarding school for witchcraft and wizardry. The Hogwarts letter was a letter of acceptance sent to British wizards and witches prior to their first year at Hogwarts.

A special quill existed which wrote down the name of every magical child in Britain at the time of their birth, allowing Hogwarts letters to be sent to all magical children at the appropriate time, even those who are muggle-born.

A muggle was a person who was born without any magic powers. However, a muggle-born was a witch or a wizard who was born with non-magical parents. Muggle-borns are exactly like muggles but including the surprisingly wonderful magic powers.

Karmena Yankova definitely had magic running in her veins despite having muggle parents. As a Bulgarian, she was an average one meter, seventy-two teenager still in her early years of fourteen. As a teenager she had the common problems called pimples and hormones. Small, red -sometimes white- pimples would stain her light beige skin. The solution to this problem was a slow effective acne cream and a foundation for which she covered her whole face, lumps still visibly popping. That brought her a great full bag of self-consciousness and low self-esteem. Along with her lump-y face came her body which was somewhat pudgy. The gal was a teenager after all. Disagreement with a self-image could-and will be expected with all these raging hormones. Besides that she had her thick, wavy, dyed dark brown hair to compensate and which outlined her hazel green eyes.

The first time Karmena got to know about her unique gift was the week before ordinary school began. It brought her extreme delight hearing the news about going to another school, about running away from the primary school she was going at the moment. Lots of drama was already building up, and she just wanted to screw it all to hell. Karmena was not fond of drama, but it was attached to her like an infant.

Considering Karmena was a muggle-born, her acceptance letter was not delivered by an owl. In a matter of fact, her delivery situation was quite hilarious.

In the middle of the slightly cold night Karmena was laying sprawled on her bed scrolling amongst hundreds of channels. She abruptly stopped at a one particular channel labeled Skat. Karmena was perfectly familiar with Skat. A channel were old people could enjoy or express their anger towards the Bulgarian politicians, or just the newest gossip. At the moment girls were dancing in traditional clothing-black, red, white, blue in all shades festooned with gold. Throughout watching the television, a knock was heard on the front door of Karmena's house. Nobody got in bed before three o'clock meaning everybody was awake. It was quite the surprise when the knock came again, signaling that there was actually somebody out there. After all, it was late at night and considering Norway, nobody was up on the streets by this hour. Just as Karmena was going to get up and open the door her mother beat her to it. A shockingly tall and big man was standing in front of the door. His hair was extraordinary, long, wild, tangled and black. His eyes were glinting like black beetles that crinkled caused by the big smile plastered on his face covered in black, bushy beard. 'I came a bi' late. My name's Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. Nice 'o meet ya!' Said the hairy giant as he extended his enormously big hand towards the woman known as Karmena's mother.

 _ **A/N:** I've freshly joined this site just to post my very first fanfiction. I would really appreciate it if I could have a beta reader, a person who can correct my grammar and help me with ideas about a next chapter. Review are welcome too./blockquote_


	2. The Three Years Delay

Karmena's mother Mrs. Kaleva was utterly shocked when she saw the man. Despite her confusion, Mrs. Kaleva took Hagrid's rough hand and shook it politely. When Karmena heard the English speech she quickly slipped in her pajama pants and dashed towards the front door. Her reaction was quiet like her mother's, confused and shocked.

'Oh, hello, sorry but my mother can not really speak English' said Karmena as she took a good look at Hagrid's appearance. 'How can I help you, sir?' she said as she leaned on the door frame.

'I'm happy that yeh asked, but before any 'splanation could I possibly come in?' asked Hagrid, beckoning with his giant, pink umbrella. Both Karmena and her mother looked at him as if he insulted their fashion sense. Hagrid could understand why he got the looks they did. 'I know it may sound bonkers, a stranger askin' ter come in, bu' I'm pretty sure yeh wanna be seated when yeh hear the news.' Karmena was not pleased with Hagrid's answer, it being mysterious and all. Nevertheless, Karmena let him come in.

'Sure, suit yourself, sir.' she pushed herself off the door frame to let Hagrid come inside. 'Not to be rude, but you have to take your boots off.'

'Oh, no worries, an' please, call me Hagrid.' He beamed down at her. _That Hagrid_ _bloke_ _sure is mysterious in sort of a magical way_ , thought Karmena. Jokes on her, she had no idea just how magical Hagrid was, neither that she shared the same powers.

Mrs. Kaleva, who's English was not as advanced as her daughter's, looked puzzled as to why this stranger was knocking on their door in the middle of the night and asking to enter their house. However she did not push it, and moved to the side to let the big man enter. It sure was a struggle for Hagrid, but he managed to squeeze through the small opening.

Karmena's father was seated in a big, black, leathery armchair. There were places on it where parts of it were torn. It was one ugly armchair, Mrs. Kaleva despised it and could not wait to find a better replacement as soon as possible. Mr. Yankov, just like the two women, looked at Hagrid as if he was a creator from another planet. However, Mr. Yankov chose to offer a kind smile behind his black bearded face with slightly white strands of hair. Hagrid sure felt welcomed. Mr. Yankov was also a big fellow, just like Hagrid. Every visible part of his skin was covered with tattoos, except for his face and hands. Mr. Yankov was assumed to be a big ole grumpy man, to everyone's surprise he was quite the opposite actually. Mr. Yankov was talkative and could always keep a conversation with whomever he spoke to.

'Ello there, I'm Hagrid, nice to meet yeh…'

'Kaloyan. Kaloyan Yankov, nice to meet you too, Hagrid!' beamed Mr. Yankov, a hard, Bulgarian accent could be noticed in his speech. Mr. Yankov offered his big, pudgy hand to shake with the hairy giant. Hagrid gladly accepted his hand and shook it politely.

'Now, I don' want ter steal a big part o' yer time. I'm gonna make i' clear and quick' he took a deep breath, preparing for what's to come after he spoke the words that are about to follow. 'Your daughter here, Karmena, is a witch.'

Karmena was lucky for not drinking anything at the moment, because saliva was enough to make her choke, and she coughed loudly trying to remain calm. Her mother, who had problems with the language, did not need translation to understand what the big bloke had just said, earning him a 'you can't be serious' look. Karmena's dad, however, had the look of an old man trying to read a small text on a piece of paper.

'I'm a what?' spoke Karmena with a hoarse voice, finally calming her choking fits of surprise.

'Yeh heard me, a witch.' repeated Hagrid again, as if the family was a bunch of infants learning to speak.

'No, Hagrid, you can't be serious. Witches do not exist, there is no proof. Sure, some vintage pictures of women dressed in what is supposed to be a bunch of witches is not enough, I don't believe you.' said Karmena, as she crossed her arms in disapproval.

'Then lemme prove yer doubts wrong.' said Hagrid quite amused. He rose to his feet and began swirling his pink umbrella in the air. The telly's remote began floating in mid air making the family scream in fright.

'Oh my god! Are you being serious!? Can you change my hair color to green?' asked Karmena in amazement as she watched Hagrid levitate the remote.

'Course I can, kid!' he was as excited to show her as she was to see him perform yet another trick. He pointed his pink umbrella at her hair and with a light tap on her head, the ebony strands of hair turned into strands of leaf green.

'Oh god, this is amazing,' she trailed off, now changing the language to Bulgarian to express her amazement with her parents. Mrs. Kaleva was shocked but not as terrified as she was moments ago. Mr. Yankov however had this expression on his face, the expression a little kid on Christmas morning would have. 'You're telling me I can do that as well? How?' she said, her eyes big as dinner plates.

'Now, now, tha's why I'm here, Karmena. Yeh see, every Muggle-born student has their letter delivered by a person 'stead of an owl-'

'What's a Muggle-born?' interrupted Karmena, slightly confused. Hagrid couldn't blame her, being a muggle-born and all.

'A Muggle-born's a person whom got magic powers, just like any wizard or witch, yes. However, their parents are muggles, meaning non-magical people.' explained Hagrid, glancing at Karmena's parents to see if there was something they did not understood.

Karmena trailed off, explaining her mother what Hagrid just told her. Mrs. Kaleva nodded saying a few _da's_ as in yes. 'I am here to explain yer parents 'bout yer unique powers, the letter which I'm giving yeh 's the Hogwarts' acceptance letter. Yer's came a bi' late, cause of some complicated circumstances. Now, Hogwarts' a school 'bout witchcraft and wizardry, where yeh'll learn 'bout magic.'


	3. The Stranger May Be Danger

'Oh, I've never been in London. It's beautiful.' muttered Karmena, her hazel eyes observing everything around her, trying to get a glimpse of the people- who wore old fashioned clothing and pointed hats, cloaks and wanded hands. The shops on the other hand, were bright and had no trace of the slightest symmetry, everything was crooked in a somewhat adorable way. _It's charming here at Diagon Alley._

'It sure is charming, bu' yeh get used to it pretty easily if yeh ask me!' said Hagrid as if he just read her mind. He was a good two and a half meters taller than Karmena. 'Wha' does yer school supply list say?'

'It says three sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves- What are we going to do that requires gloves?' she asked, looking up at Hagrid slightly confused, yet curious and worrisome.

'Is'sa school about magic, everythin's possible! Now, keep on readin' Karmena was not satisfied with his answer, but didn't push it and kept on reading off her parchment.

'One black, winter cloak with silver fastenings, dress robes for special occasions. Hagrid, that's a lot of clothing, here you read the rest.' She handed him the parchment and tucked her now empty hands in the pockets of her wine red coat.

 **'Magical Drafts and Potions, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, A History of Magic'**

'Yeh know yeh 'ave to choose two more subjects. There is Divination, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, an' Muggle studies.'

'Muggle Studies? As in a "subject about non-magical people"?' asked Karmena curiously, jumping up and trying to get a slice of the parchment. 'I'm sure that I'll get the best grades in it, considering that I am a muggle-born.'

'You should choose Care of Magical Creatures! Not tha' yeh 'ave to, bu-'

'Why not? What is it about?' interrupted Karmena. As they were walking through the big crowd of people, Karmena was looking at the different shops lined on her left. There was this one particular building labeled:

 **"Second Hand of Everything"**

 **"Books, Bags, Cloaks, Robes"**

'Is abo-'

'Can we go here first?' asked Karmena, pointing towards the second hand shop while taking small steps towards it.

'Sure, kiddo!' agreed Hagrid, and like that they went into the building. Inside the shop were tons of big boxes and shelves containing tattered items and clothing. A big chandelier was hanging from the wall, a few lights had been broken, making the room dark with a dim light coming out of the said chandelier. The walls were painted in a chipped olive green colour. The floor on the other hand, was like a chess board, black and white squares.

'There was this second hand shop beside my school that had great things. For example, this yellow turtleneck is from there.' said Karmena as she gestured to her sweater. 'These kind of places hide precious treasures waiting to be discovered!'

'As I was sayin', Care of Magical Creatures is basically 'bout teachin' students how to feed, maintain, breed, an' proper treat various _magical_ creatures.' said Hagrid, taking a book in his pudgy hands and tracing the cover with his sausage-like fingers. 'I's quite interesting, actually! Bu' then again, yeh don' need to take that subject.'

'I'll think about it, Hagrid. Thanks anyways, it sure sounds fun.' she glanced at the book Hagrid was holding "Wallbanger". Karmena tried to stiff a laugh. From what she could notice Hagrid hadn't even notice the title, he just played with it, occupying his hands. 'Hagrid, look at the title.' she spoke calmly, giggles still tracing her speech.

He looked at her confusingly, but nevertheless looked at the header.'W-a-l-l banger, wall banger.' the expression on his face etched with shock and what could be describe as embarrassment, as he quickly tucked the book back in its shelf. 'Woops!'

Karmena chuckled quietly to herself. 'Woops indeed!'

'Anyway, Karmena, I've gotta go 'elp yer parents at the bank, 'ope to see more of yeh!' waving a goodbye, Hagrid went out of the door, the doorbell ringing after him.

'Bye, Hagrid!' trailed off Karmena. Now that she was alone Karmena could look at all sorts of books like the _Wallbanger._ Not that she was planning to, books weren't her thing exactly. The only book she had ever read was _Yan Bibian_ , and she only read it because her mother made her do it. Basically, this Yan Bibian bloke was a mischievous kid who befriended the devil Fjut, whose father - the old devil - swapped the heads of Yan Bibian and the clay boy Calcio. To get back his head, Yan Bibian had to travel to the underground kingdom of the devils and the magician Mirilaylay. A book full of fantastical rubbish.

Walking down on one of the aisles, Karmena took out her headphones and put on a mixtape of _No Doubt_ as she skipped around and browsed the different items around her.

While she walked, Karmena spotted a satchel bag with a beautiful shade of faded green. It was just laying there, someone had probably knocked it down not caring to pick it up. Karmena dashed off to pick it up. It was way cooler up close, she would definitely put it in good use.

She was about to get up only to bump into what could have been someone's chest, probably a man's as it was harder and stiffer than a woman's. She fell on the shelf behind her and knocked off some books and hats. 'Oof!'

'Oh, I am terribly sorry!' said a ringing man's voice. 'Please, let me help you!' as Karmena looked up she saw a man in probably what could be his early thirties. His skin was light and from what she could see from down there, the stranger's skin had scars running down his face. His skin complimented his green eyes. His hair proved Karmena's theory of him being in his early thirties, it was light brown flecked with grey.

'Thank you.'


	4. The Man With Three Slashes

**This was something like a filler chapter. I was going to write double more than this, but got lazy. Anyways, I do not own the characters in Harry Potter (except Karmena Yankova and her parents.), they belong to J.K Rowling.**

"I am sincerely sorry, I did not by any means tried to push you on purpose, miss..."

"Yankova."

"-Yankova. Excuse me." apologised the man as he pulled Karmena up. She dusted herself off of any dust that may have stained her clothes.

"You are excused mister..."

"Mr. Lupin, Remus Lupin." finished off Mr. Lupin. He extended his hand for a proper shake, a polite smile spreaded on his face and a bit of his hair got in his eyes. Karmena could not deny that this man was quite appealing in her eyes.

"Karmena Yankova, nice to meet you, sir." she gave him a small smile, considering her, a smile like that was enough to make her seem polite, seeing that she was secretly the biggest arse to ever exist. She and her friends used to bully each other until one was in their house crying their eyes out. But now that she's probably never going to see them, bully days were over.

"Pleasure's all mine." did this man know how old she was? Frankly said, people often thought she was around the age of either sixteen, seventeen or eighteen. Was this handsome man trying chat her up? Not that she will see him again or anything.

As she looked him up and down properly now that she was standing, Karmena noticed that he was a good foot taller than her. _Tidy and tall, what a good combination_. Mr. Lupin was holding a bunch of books tucked under his arm. _Tidy, tall and maybe intelligent?_ Seeing that he was into books, her theory may have been right.

"What you've got there, sir?" She nodded toward the books he was holding, and pointed a black manicured finger. He followed her finger questioningly, and when he saw what Karmena was pointing at, he let out a little 'oh'.

"These? Just a bunch of books, fancy one?" he handed her a random book from under his arm, waiting for an answer from the dark-haired girl. Karmena took the book in her delicate hands and observed the cover, a finger tracing the title.

 _ **Finnegans Wake by James Joyce**_

"Isn't that meggle literature? What's it about?"

"You mean muggle, yes. Well there's basically no clear plot — it's all stream of consciousness, filled with idiosyncratic language, free association, and an overall attempt to capture the feeling of dreams."

"Quite brainy to understand the summary you just gave me. Does not sound like something I would sit and read, it requires thinking which, frankly said, I am bad at." she said, glancing up at him with an amused expression. He let out a low chuckle looking at the book then glancing up at her. Karmena sure was different, basically because she was not from the United Kingdom. But Remus Lupin had another definition in his mind of the word different.

"Say, what about The Bell Jar?"

"The Bell Jar?" she repeated after him. "You see, I'm not fond of books as much as you, sir."

"It is never too late. Reading is like dreaming, except with your eyes open that is."

"You sound wise, sir, but no matter how many books you read, there is something in this world that you never ever ever understand." Karmena handed Mr. Lupin the book he gave her, not interested in ever reading it. "I know, knowledge is power, but god! At what cost?'

"Love, your exaggerating. There is nothing more fitting than a cup of tea and a book to read!" exclaimed Remus Lupin.

"You sure are feeding the British stereotype, sir." she replayed wittingly leaning on the bookshelf, arms crossed behind her. She looked up at him and gave a cheeky smile his way.

"Am I now?" questioned Mr. Lupin teasingly. He really was oblivious towards her adolescence. He took off his gaze from her and looked at his watch that was hooked on his wrist. "Oh, Merlin! I've got to go!" he said as he began to walk off. "I hope to see more of you, Ms. Yankova." trailed of Remus Lupin. He sounded so funny trying to pronounce Karmena's last name, it gave her the giggles.

"Sure thing, sir!" she yelled after him. Remus Lupin sure was something.

 **I'm still searching for a beta reader, even if I find one I have no idea what to ask of them because I'm still not experienced enough with this site and...yeah...Please R &R. **


	5. With a Mind of Its Own

Chapter 5

The man was very strange, dare say, weirdly mysterious.

After her little banter with the old man, Karmena bought the satchel -with the little money Hagrid leant her- and went out of the shop. Next on her list was the wand with which she was going to perform her spells. We don't want her going to Hogwarts without the most important item, now, do we?

Karmena was one to panick when surrounded by a large group og people, and it wasn't a good time too because she had to find this place, _Ollivander's Wands?_ Or something like that.

A girl, of probably her age, was walking her way. She was short, maybe a meter and sixty-three centimeters, thin with slight curves. Said girl had light-brown skin and long, black curls that bounced a bit with every step she took. Her clothes were amazingly stylish, a nautical-style hat, drop pearl earrings with a matching pearl necklace, and a strong-shouldered, teal and baby pink suit.

"Excuse me, hello. Do you know where Ollivander's Wand shop is?" asked Karmena, looking down at the girl. She looked up at Karmena, up close her features were clearer. The girl had childish-like eyes, round and big. Her nose was softly shaped, wide nostrils while the brigde of the nose was thinner. Her lips were luscious. She stood silent for moment, observing Karmena's face making her feel self-concious duo to her pimple covered skin that she so skillfuly tried to hide.

"Haven't you bought a wand in the first place? Did you break it, is that it? okay, she was bubbly full to the brim with questions. What did she mean by buying a wand in the first pla-

"Oh! Sorry, how could you know. I am going to Hogwarts for the first time."

"Aren't you a bit old, a bit tall for a first grader."

"I hope they automaticly transfer me to fourth grade was it?"

"Yes. Good to meet a new student, my name is Roya Addams a Ravenclaw fifth year!"

Entering the shop, Karmena felt anxious. Reasons to that, unknown, just randomly anxious. She hated that part of herself, it felt like she was scared of the unknown, you know what I mean? Scared of living, which was a thing Karmena desired. To live life to the fullest, to actually be physically and mentaly alive.

Glancing, the shop was dark, a single dimmed lamp hanging from the ceiling, swining left and right. Walls of walls covered with what looked like boxes, boxes that reminded Karmena of the ones in which shops kept lots of shoes in different sizes. Instead of shoes though, it was wands.

"Hello, miss! How can I help you?" A man with wild white hair , the cause being his elderness, and sideburns like Elvis Presley, pipped out of nowhere. A ribbon like tie was strapped around his neck. The man squinted his eyes to get a better look of her. "But, oh my! If this isn't Karmena Yankova! Child, what happened to you? Got lost on the way here for three whole years, yeah? I've expected your company. Oh, so many children came here to retrieve their very first own wand! So many, but you! You never came. What could be the cause,miss?"

"Oh, I didn't knew you know me, sir, I assume you're mr. Ollivander?" Karmena was shocked and even more nervous, being splashed with so many questions out of the blue was bound to take a tool on her.

"Of course I know you! I have got my list with future witches and wizards right here! Each year filled with names and names."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, mr. Ollivander, but I really don't have much time, and I really need a wand, like, ASAP!" anxiety level was bound to be nearly hundred. The old man shook his head as to clear his toughts and stop his babbling.

"But, of course, darling! Come here, let me see!" He opened a box in which layed a beautiful, beige wand, crooked at the tip and ready to be held. "Why don't you take a look at this, a rosewood wand. The length is just a bit over eleven and three quarters inches long. It has a core of hippogriff feather."

As Karmena was about to take ahold of the wand, her finger, the tip of it touching the wand just slightly, send a wave of some kind of electiricty making her jerk her hand away in shock. The tip of her finger was throbbing a bit. Mr. Ollivander jumped a bit by the wand's reaction and settled for another box. This one was a bit smaller. "Now here we have a walnut wand. In length, it is just shy of eleven inches long. It has a core of kelpie bone. Try it!"

This one let her touch it. Karmena took the wand in her grasp giving it a little wave. Luckily the shelf that flew toward her, missed her by an inch. Her eyes wide with fear to what the next wand may do. "Guessing by the reaction, it is not this one as well. Good, because choosing a wand is not as easy as it sounds." He went behind Karmena to retrieve yet another box, same size as the last one. "The case being that the wand chooses the witch."

This wand was, well, beautiful. Karmena's eyes light up at the sight of this wand. Could it be that her reaction was duo to the wand responding with the same waves of emotions? Was it really the wand that chooses the witch? "Elm wood with a dragon heartstring core, eleven inches and uneyelding flexibility. Go on!"

Karmena did not hesitate this time and grabbed the wand. Some type of energy shook her arm and went all the way through her whole body, leaving a gidy feeling afterwards. "I think that this is it."

"Congratulations on your new wand, Karmena!"

"A wand, mr. Ollivander, with a mind of its own!" She beamed up at him.


End file.
